The Broken Crown
by SonoftheLost
Summary: what if ichigo became far more powerful before going to Las Noches
1. Setting the scene

speech

Ichigo " hey the hell is going on"

_Thoughts_

_"this is strange"_

**Hollow Ichigo**

**Hichigo " hey king how the fuck should I know"**

**_Zanpakuto_**

**_Zangetsu " Ichigo I have a feeling we may have walked down the wrong path"_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Aizen traitor to the soul society, controller of Ichigo's whole life, who plans to bring down the thirteen court guard squads, and overthrow the soul king sits with the espada made by him.

"My dear espada I have called you here too discuss about the one person we need more than any other." Aizen stated sitting in his chair a the head of a long table surrounded by his followers.

"Who the hell could we need? We're already stronger than those shinigami bastards." Grimmjow barked with clear anger and annoyance in his voice.

"You have watch your manners while in aizen-sama's presents." Kaname aizen's most loyal follower and fellow shinigami snaps glaring at grimmjow hand on his sword read too cut him down in an instant.

"It is alright kaname he is asking a simple question nothing more" Aizen stats to kaname

"As you say aizen-sama" Kaname stats as he reluctantly takes his hand off his blade

"The person we need is in fact….." Aizen says as the lights turn out and a projector turns on showing the face of a certain shinigami. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The espada look at the picture in silence till.

" Ha this guy he doesn't look that strong" Grimmjow stats with boredom many of the espada agree though Halibel thinks " even those who look weak can take down the strong grimmjow. "

"Ichigo is not to be underestimated he along with three humans infiltrated the soul society and he alone fought and won against captains byakuya kuchiki and kenpachi zaraki and mastered bankai in only three days when at average it takes over a hundred years too prepare for it alone" Aizen stats in a calm cool voice.

The mention of all Ichigo did sent a chill through the spins of most of the espada but halibel became intrigued by this.

"Aizen-sama why did this shinigami invade the soul society in the first place?" Halibel asks hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"He did it too protect a friend of his." Aizen said with a hint of joy in his voice.

Most of the espada looked at the photo of Ichigo staring in amazement at the fact he did all those deeds just to save a friend.

"to save a friend? How weak of him. To go through all that battle gained power to protect some person" Barragan said mockingly

" If this is true then this makes him a threat too you plans aizen-sama and he should be dealt with immediately." Ulquiorra stats in a neutral tone.

"No he is important to our plan for now we wait and watch him" Aizen stats clam and even toned "For now that's all you are all dismissed except szayel"

"Of course aizen-sama" szayel replied a little curious

* * *

Two months have passed since Ichigo and his friends fought against Jin Kariya and his fellow Bounts

Ichigo walking home from school approaches the front door to his home deep in thought but still sees what his father will try and pull as soon as the door opens.

" Karin, yuzu. I'm home." Ichigo says opening the door too his dad isshin kurosaki coming at his with a flying kick to the head screaming "IIIICCCCCHHHIIIIIGGGGOOOOO!" .

Ichigo merely moved his head too the right and his father does sailing by in too the street banging his head off the street.

"Will you every act normal you crazy old man?!" Ichigo yells at his father.

"When will you give me the grandkids I desire!?" isshin yells right back.

"Will you guys stop already?" Karin asks

"Why do you two always fight?!" Yuzu asks a hint of fear in her voice present.

Noticing this isshin runs too the large picture of his wife on the wall and starts to cry false tears.

" OOOHHHH MASAKI OUR SON HAS BROUGHT MORE SADNESS UPON OUR LITTLE GIRLS" Isshin wails on one arm separating his face from the painting.

"Forget it I'm going up to my room." Ichigo stats as he walks away

"Now see what you did!" Karin yells at isshin

"OOOHHH MASKAI NOW OUR GIRLS TURN THEIR ANGER ON TOO ME" isshin says in the same position as before.

"Why the hell can't that old man at least act normal for one day" Ichigo asks himself as he lays down in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ichigo I need to speak with you when you are able." Zangetsu stats from within Ichigo's inner world

"Fuck that. King we need to talk now!" Ichigo's hollow stats in annoyance.

"alright I'll come talk now" Ichigo says to them both as he drifts off to sleep.

So what you think Good, Bad, or Alright.

On to the next chap. Time to find out what Zangetsu and Hichigo wants with Ichigo.

Can't wait to hear but off to sleep and think.


	2. Deal of a life time

speech

Ichigo " hey the hell is going on"

_Thoughts_

_"this is strange"_

**Hollow Ichigo**

**Hichigo " hey king how the fuck should I know"**

_**Zanpakuto**_

_**Zangetsu " Ichigo I have a feeling we may have walked down the wrong path"**_

******Chapter 2**

Two hours have passed since the espada meeting. All espada have returned to their tasks for aizen or relaxing in Las Noches.

All for them except Halibel.

"Ichigo Kurosaki….you're different from any other shinigami I've heard of" Halibel thinks remembering of Ichigo's accomplishments as she stares out in hueco mundo from the balcony at the top of her own tower. " He did all those things…..just to protect a friend.'

In the lower of Halibel's tower she hears another fight between Apacci and Mila-rose.

"OOHH! Is that so cow tits!" yelled Apacci at the top of her lungs in clear anger.

"Ya I said that flat chest!" Mila-rose yelling right back.

As Halibel reaches the scene she asks sung-sun

"What are these two fighting about now?" Halibel asks in a mildly annoyed voice.

"After you returned for the meeting Aizen-sama called and all told us of this Ichigo…" Sung-sun said telling Halibel what had happen after.

(Flashback Begins)

Halibel opens the door to her tower to the faces of her fracción.

"Halibel-sama" they all greeted her back.

" Apacci, Mila-rose, sun-sun." Halibel stated right back to them "you want to know what the meeting was about don't you?"

"Yes Halibel-sama. If that's alright that is." They all said at once.

Halibel proceeded to tell them of Ichigo kurosaki and the accomplishments he has done in a short amount of time and of the importance his is too Aizen's plan.

""Now is there anymore questions?" Halibel asked her followers.

"No Halibel-sama." they answered.

Halibel then started to walk up the stairs the balcony she always perched herself after every meeting or mission.

Apacci, Mila-rose, and sung-sun started to think of what this "Ichigo" person would look like and act like if they met him.

"Form the way he sounds he would be a nice guy and non judgmental of us." Sung-sun stated remembering the details of what Ichigo did for a friend.

"Done get your hopes up more than likely he would attack us on site then be a friend." Apacci remarked thinking he is still a shinigami.

"If he were cute enough we could then seduce him too coming over to our side." Mila-rose remarked

"Of course you'd want to screw him. Just like everything else in Hueco Mundo." Apacci commented right back.

"At least I could get a guy interested if me." Mila-rose angrily said right to Apache's face.

(Flashback ends)

Halibel's eye twitches before….

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Halibel Yells with partial anger present in her voice too get Apacci and Mila-rose's attention.

"Sorry Halibel-sama" they both say simultaneously.

"You two have to stop fighting each other or a opponent you'll be fighting will use it against you" Halibel Stated in a calmer voice.

"Yea Halibel-sama. We're sorry." Apacci and Mila-rose say.

"good. Now I'm going to my room you all should too we'll be training more tomorrow." Halibel said to her fracción.

"Yes Halibel-sama." they all said as they walked to their own rooms.

As Halibel laid down to sleep her mind drifted back to Ichigo and all her did and how similar his life sounds to her.

* * *

Ichigo closes his eyes the vision of his room fades when he reopens them he finds himself in a sprawling city whose heights could not be known and Ichigo standing on the very side of one of the skyscrapers.

Standing in front of him a man mid 40's unkempt hair drifting with the wing in a cloak of pure darkness.

Too the man's left a person that looked identical opposite of Ichigo down too the white hair, skin, clothes, and giant white butcher's knife looking blade on his back.

**"Hey king been a while hasn't it."** Hichigo asks mockingly

"Enough talk Hollow. What did you want to talk to me about." Ichigo asks them both.

**"It's about how bad you suck at this whole job Ichigo."** Hichigo says in a mock tone. **"I mean getting your ass beat then winning is not my style so me an Zangetsu have been talking and fighting over a better path for you."**

"Is that so hollow?" Ichigo asks mildly interested in what Hichigo's getting at.

"**_Yes Ichigo, After long deliberation and fighting over a better way for you too win…"_** Zangetsu stated in a tutors like manner. "**_And we have come up with an agreement."_**

**"Yes king I give you my powers and teach you all I know of your hollow powers…"** Hichigo stated in an almost happy tone of voice **"that is ….if you stop sucking at fighting and go with your instincts like me."**

Ichigo thought of what the hollow said and knew there had too be a drawback too this.

"And if I start sucking again?" Ichigo asked knowing the answer already.

**"If you do then I take control and start killing everyone."** Hichigo stated with a grin so large his face would have split in half. **"So what do you saw king deal?"**

Ichigo thought for a moment _"If I do this then I need too beat any and all who I fight and don't lose or else my friends.."_ not wanting too think of the consequences he said.

"Yes I agree too this." Ichigo stated in a somber tone.

**"Cheer up king this will work as long as you win."** Hichigo said mockingly once again before disappearing.

**_"Don't worry Ichigo, I will help you with some new techniques."_** Zangetsu stated before Ichigo start to fade back to the world of the living. **_" I'll teach you in time."_**

Those were the last words Ichigo heard Zangetsu say before returning home and start his training in the ways of Hollow and Shinigami.


	3. training day

(recape)

"Cheer up king this will work as long as you win." Hichigo said mockingly once again before disappearing.

**_"Don't worry Ichigo I will help you with some new techniques."_**

Zangetsu stated before Ichigo start too fade back to the world of the living. **_" I'll teach you in time."_**

Those were the last words Ichigo heard Zangetsu say before returning home and start his training in the ways of Hollow and Shinigami.

There what you think and sorry it's late keyboard crapped out had too fix it next chapter Ichigo trains in new Techniques. I'm thinking a shadow and darkness style too his new moves

* * *

Chapter 3

speech

Ichigo " hey the hell is going on"

Thoughts

"this is strange"

Hollow Ichigo

Hichigo _" **hey king how the fuck should I know**" _

Zanpakto

Zangetsu _"** Ichigo I have a feeling we may have walked down the wrong path**_

Darkness in all directions going on for ever suspended in a void

Images flash of through her head.

Barraggans voice calls out _"….all that power too protect …" _followed by an image of Halibel standing over her fraccións in her vasto lorde form.

Then Aizens voice _"…..did to protect…friends…." _followed again by another image of Halibel in her Adjuchas form in front of aizen his hand out stretched out too her.

Then images of Ichigo in shikai his face covered by what looks like a hollow mask.

All the voices of Halibel comrades sound out at once _" All too protect…." _ As Ichigo and Halibel draw close.

And the voices grow louder _"Too Protect….." _ Ichigo and Halibel draw closer still.

The voices grow in too a crescendo _"PROTECT!" _Ichigo's and Halibel's masks connect.

Then the black void closes and halibel wakes up staring at the ceiling of her roon.

_"Just a dream?…."_ Halibel thinks relieved by slightly saddened.

She turns back too go to sleep before thinking _"What does this mean?…Ichigo."_

Laying in her bed wondering what this dream mean sleep over came her and she returned to the clam stillness of her mind.

* * *

It's early in the morning on a mid June the late day of school for Ichigo has passed now he focuses most of his time on his training and mastering his powers too their fullest.

(in Ichigo's inner world)

_**"Come on king I thought you were a fast learner?"**_Hichigo mockingly said standing on the skyscraper just over Ichigo.**_ " Huh guest I was wrong."_**

"Shut up! it's hard too master a power when the teacher is a maniacal bustard!" Ichigo yelled right back at his hollow.

_**"Quit your whining a do as I say!…"**_Hichigo angrily yelled at Ichigo **_"Now…_**.**_FIRE A CERO!"_**

Ichigo started too concentrate his reiatsu in too the palm of his hand focusing it into a ball as best as he could till an orange ball appeared.

**_"NOW…_**.**_CUT OFF YOUR REIATSU AND RELEASE IT!" _**Hichigo yelled at the top of his lungs just as Ichigo fired off the cero at the skyscraper too his left.

The cero exploded on impact in a giant orange mushroom cloud.

_**"HAHA king I got too admit great light show HAHA you learned too fire a cero."**_Hichigo congratulating him.

one of the rarest things Ichigo thought he would ever hear in his life Hichigo saying "great" and knew he did a good job when the smoke cleared too reveal half the building destroyed.

**_"I got too admit king maybe you can be good at killing…if pushed in the right direction."_**Hichigo stated as he sonidoed in front of Ichigo.

"wow the rarest thing. Too hear you say you were wrong." Ichigo remarked

_**"I said maybe. Don't push your luck king you suck and I take control remember that."**_

Hichigo snapped **_"And remember you still have a long way too go be for I acknowledge you as my leader."_**

"Alright I get it….don't go off on a rant!" Ichigo said right back before Hichigo disappeared once again.

Zangetsu who was watching alongside Hichigo then appeared behind Ichigo.

_**"Ichigo you may have learned a power from the hollow but you have not yet mastered it or all of his powers."**_Zangetsu stated in a scalding tone

"I know Zangetsu but he's not exactly a easy person too get along with." Ichigo said in a calmer tone.

**_"He may try something when you use one of his powers…do not underestimate him Ichigo."_**Zangetsu said In his usual neutral tone.

Ichigo thought of this and came up with a question only Zangetsu or Hichigo could answer.

"Hey Zangetsu…why did you and the hollow start working together to make me strong?" Ichigo asked the question plaguing his mind since he made the deal with Hichigo the night before.

_**"The answer is simple Ichigo…Aizen…..the hollow hate him far more than you and was willing to do anything to get stronger too destroy him."**_Zangetsu stated remembering the hatred Hichigo emitted after Aizen escaped alive and unharmed from the soul society.

"that's the reason he want's too make me strong?…..to destroy Aizen?" Ichigo asks Zangetsu with a look of shock on his face

_**"Yes Ichigo that is his desire now his one true instinct …too destroy Aizen."**_Zangetsu stated one last time**_ "Now we'll begin our training."_**

So what you think? Sorry it took so long had two test too take.

Looking for Beta readers for my story any can apply

Tried getting the only three friends that know bleach on but they down like fan fics.


	4. announcment

**announcement: **i have been looking but have had no results in finding new moves for ichigo.

im tring to get a type of shielding move that protects from attacks like cero.

the only one i have found is on bleach wiki called shagetsu a zanpakto spirit and his property of someone named BLANKSLATE

i dont know if i should use it as a move or not

what do you think?


	5. new story in the works

**announcement:Dear followers,**

**im in the works of a new story im thinking of calling "Lost Souls"**

**another ichigo/halibel but a look at may have happen if ichigo hollowfied saving Rukia**

**It may be up this or next week depending on time i have to work. Im also sick so i may not get on the somputer much **

**for all who like or love my work thank you **

**and to thous who don't why are you here?**

**have a great new year people 2013 no end of world yet(they'll probable say it's later down the road but i don't care.)**


	6. power of a god lvl 1

Chapter four

_**"Ichigo…the very core of a shinigami and zanpackuto is for the other to learn with each other…"** _Zangetsu states watching as Ichigo concentrates his reiatsu in to his blade, attempting to unlock any other **_"Though this is not the case with many of the shinigami…..many believe that when they achieve bankai that there is nothing left to be taught from their zanpackuto….but they are wrong their zanpackuto have as much potential as their wielders."_**

Hearing this Ichigo thinks of all the shinigami that showed the belief that their zanpackuto had more to teach but all that he had met especially some captains showed not such thought and that all they needed now was to make themselves stronger.

"Why don't they listen to their zanpackuto if their zanpackuto have as much potential as them?" Ichigo asks

**_"They believe that by beating their zanpackuto to achieve bankai that they have surpassed them and no longer need to listen and only need to make themselves not their partners stronger."_**

"Alright then…" Ichigo says while getting up from his squatting position "let's get the training then."

Zangetsu brings his right arm out of him pitch black cloak revealing his shikai form firmly in his grasp and raises it over his left shoulder

**_"Getsuga….." _**Zangetsu says drawing reiatsu in to the blade **_"….tensho!"_**

Zangetsu releases a powerful wave of white energy that has a blue tint too it's edges.

Ichigo concentrates his own reiatsu in to his blade laying it across his arm the edge of it pointed to Zangetsu.

"YAMI NO TATE!" Ichigo yells at the top of his lungs

Suddenly a sphere of pitch black energy leaps from the blade surrounding the Getsuga tensho and absorbing the power it had then dissipating in to nothing.

Ichigo uses the distraction to shunpo around Zangetsu. Collecting some more reiatsu in to his zanpackuto he suddenly turns the blade to the skyscraper and plunges it into the building while yelling "KAGE NO YARI"

Suddenly all around Ichigo more black energy comes out of the building that resembled spears or sharpened poles

As a few where about too hit Zangetsu he shunpo's above Ichigo and fires another Getsuga tensho towards his head

Ichigo sees this grabbing his zanpackuto with both hands and bows his head

"kurayami no naka ni kiete." Ichigo says as thou it's a incantation or prayer

Then suddenly his body vanished

Zangetsu lands weapon ready then suddenly Ichigo appears from Zangetsu's very shadow and spears him through the back on his zanpackuto.

**_"You beat me once again Ichigo you really are a fast learner only a few seconds with your new powers and already you've nearly mastered them." _**Zangetsu says in clear surprise at the speed Ichigo got the hang of these new powers.

"Thanks to you old man. Thanks you for helping me in training, the hollow, and just helping me when I needed it most." Ichigo says removing his weapon from Zangetsu's back panting a little at the speed he just when through to put most of his new abilities too use.

**_"When the hollow has excepted you as 'king' and is willing to follow orders you may be able to fight and defeat Aizen" _**Zangetsu stats clearly impressed by his student

"If he really is willing you mean." Ichigo says not believing that the hollow him would easily go down.

Zangetsu suddenly stares off into the sky

**_"Ichigo…there is something wrong it karakura town, two high level reiatsu and two of your friends are against them you've got to move fast in order to save them Ichigo."_**

**_Moves_**

Yami no tate: Shield of the darkness

Kage no yari: Spears of the shadows

Kurayami no naka ni kiete: Fade into the darkness

there will be more for hichigo and a better name this is only a quick one to get me thinking after such along break and look for my new story

thinking of calling it "Hollow king"

also thinking of putting alucard fron hellsing ultimate in as another zanpackuto for ichigo


	7. Rewiter

**this is not an up date i'm just redoing the stories now, i've move form Microsoft Word to Google Drive to help wit hthe grammer problem and am re uploading the chapters**

** - Sonofthelost**


End file.
